Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Mad Prophet
Summary: Harry et Draco en viennent aux mains...et la situation dérape largement!


Bien entendu, tous ces persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à miss Rowling que je remercie vivement pour m'avoir fait rêver (et fantasmer...) pendant toutes années. En espérant que cette fic vous plaise!

POV Harry:

Personne ne pourrait dire comment toi et moi en sommes arrivés là, comment nous avons pu nous oublier pour ne former plus qu'un.

Au détour d'un couloir, l'une de nos disputes a tourné à la bagarre pure et simple, à la manière des moldus que tu déteste tant. Mais la colère, la haine que nous ressentions mutuellement est devenue gênante, comme si elle n'avait pu raison d'être. Nos gestes sont devenus plus doux, quoique toujours empreints de cette violence récurrente. Nous nous sommes embrassés, avec une rage que je n'avais jamais connu. Tes lèvres ont pris possession des miennes, ma langue se frayant un chemin pour rejoindre la tienne. Ce baiser, si passionné et pourtant plein de nos rancœurs mutuelles, jamais je ne pourrait l'oublier.

Je ne sais comment nous avons réussi à nous lever, ni comment nous avons atteint cette porte, mais en l'ouvrant, nous nous sommes jetés sur le lit. Je sentais ton corps tendu contre le mien, le désir lancinant de te posséder sur le champs, toi qui refusait d'appartenir à qui que ce soit. Nous nous sommes déshabillés, les uniformes se mêlant sur le sol, rouge et vert, feu et eau mélangés.

Tu m'as plaqué sur le dos, maintenant mes poignets hors de porté de ta peau, de toi. Presque timidement, tu m'as embrassé, les lèvres si douces parcourant chaque parcelle de mon visage, puis tu es descendu. Mon cou, mon torse, mes tétons devenus si sensibles, rien ne semblait t'échapper. Même ton souffle sur ma peau me rendait fou. Tu ondulais lentement tout contre moi, je sentais ton sexe durci entre mes cuisses.

Mais soudain, toute mon attention se concentra sur ma propre virilité. Tu jouais avec, avec une lenteur presque sadique, ta respiration à quelques millimètres de moi, ta langue se posant par petites touches, tes doigts aussi légers que des plumes. Ça me rendait fou... Et ce regard... Tu me fixais, droit dans les yeux, le regard plein de non-dits, de promesses, et de désirs.

Reprenant mes esprits, j'ai pris le dessus. Allongé sous moi, tu semblais presque déçu que je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Ma langue parcouru tranquillement ton cou, traça le contour de chaque muscle, et s'attarda sur ton ventre musclé. Tes tremblements, tes soupirs, me disaient de continuer, alors que tu murmurait « non » dans un soupir. Un sourire au coin des lèvres je suis retourné t'embrasser langoureusement, et j'ai doucement frotté mon sexe contre le tien. Je me suis approché de ton oreille, ai mordillé le lobe, puis j'ai chuchoté **_« non? Mais c'est toi qui a commencé »_**. Je ne sais si c'est mon souffle au creux de ton oreille, ou le mouvement langoureux de nos corps l'un contre l'autre, mais tu as tremblé de plus belle.

M'éloignant de toi, je t'ai observé. Les yeux remplis de désirs, brillant d'un je ne sais quoi que je n'avais encore jamais vu depuis toutes ces années, tout ton corps m'appelait. Mes mains sont lentement remontées le long de tes cuisses, laissant ça et là de petites griffures qui te faisaient gémir, puis se sont emparées de ton membre. D'abord un lent va et vient, puis une accélération soudaine qui te tirait de francs soupirs de pur plaisir. Je me suis penché pour m'emparer de ton gland, l'embrassant comme j'aurais pu le faire avec ta bouche, ma langue parcourant chaque zone sensible.

**_« viens »_**

Oh oui j'allais venir, mais pas tout de suite. Je voulais encore te sentir dans ma bouche, sentir à quel point tu pouvais me désirer. Gardant ma bouche sur ton sexe, mes doigts se sont aventurés plus bas, s'introduisant l'un après l'autre dans un lent mouvement. Tu criais, douleur et plaisir mêlés, me suppliait d'aller plus vite. Et tu as jouis une première fois, t'accrochant de toutes tes forces à mes cheveux.

_**« non...encore... »**_

Je t'ai écarté les cuisses, ta peau blanche contre la mienne plus sombre, et je suis entré en toi en un coup de rein. Je me suis alors immobilisé, alors que tu me suppliais de continuer. Mes mains parcourait ton corps, tes cheveux si doux, ta bouche entrouverte. Et tu as bougé sous moi, m'électrisant comme jamais. Nos corps entremêlés, ombre et lumière, plus rien ne comptait sauf ce plaisir que nous nous donnions.

J'ai finalement jouis en toi, tout contre toi, pendant que tu me serrais dans tes bras. Dans l'extase, j'ai cru t'entendre murmurer mon prénom, mais je n'en suis pas sur. Nous nous sommes assoupis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A mon réveil, tu n'étais plus là. Sur le sol, mon uniforme était seul, il restait ta cravate, verte. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, et je me blottis contre les oreillers qui portaient désormais ton odeur.

_**« je t'aime... »**_

POV Draco:

Pendant son sommeil, je l'ai regardé. Il dormait, paisible, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres si belles, les joues encore rouges du plaisir que nous avions eu. J'ai posé un baiser sur sa joue, et je me suis levé sans faire de bruits, récupérant mes vêtements. Je suis sorti de la pièce doucement, prenant garde de ne pas l'éveiller, et je suis parti.

Courant à travers les couloirs, habillé et coiffé n'importe comment ,je cherchai un moyen d'oublier ce que mon cœur me hurlait. Chaque pensée, chaque instant me disait de retourner à ses côtés, de le prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais je ne peux pas renier qui je suis, et encore moins qui il est.

Les murs étaient flous, les personnes aussi, et je me suis réfugié dans le seul endroit qui me semblait un temps soit peu amical: la salle de potion. Snape n'avait pas l'air d'être là , je m'écroulais contre un mur. Quelque chose coula sur ma joue, mais je l'essuyais aussitôt. Personne ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer, et personne ne le verrait. Je sentis une main sur ma tête, qui me caressait les cheveux. Levant les yeux, j'aperçus le propriétaire de cette salle, il semblait inquiet et un peu effrayé de me voir dans cet état. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand je me levais, mais je me jetais sur lui , pleurant de tout mon corps. Cet homme que je considérait comme mon vrai père me serra dans ses bras, me berçant doucement en espérant que je me calme.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi contre mon professeur mais je réussi à reprendre le dessus sur ce que je ressentais. Me séparant de lui, j'essuyais mon visage et lui sourit.

_**« désolé »**_

J'ai cru un moment que Snape allait faire une crise cardiaque. C'est sur que me voir pleurer, et en plus m'entendre m'excuser devait être plus que surprenant, mais au lieu de ça il posa sa main sur mon épaule en m'expliquant tout bas que ça allait s'arranger, que même la haine ne pouvait durer éternellement, qu'il savait depuis un moment que ça allait arriver, qu'il fallait juste que je découvres ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Je m'enfuis en courant, et retournais dans ce qui était ma maison depuis mon arrivée ici. Bien sur mes amis m'attendaient, mais je les ignorais. Je montais dans le dortoir et calfeutra mon lit, puis me glissa sous les draps. Personne ne pouvait dire comment nous en étions arrivé là, comment nous étions passé de cette haine réciproque à...ça. Des images de la nuit me revirent: lui contre moi, murmurant à mon oreille, sa peau contre la mienne, lui en moi...son prénom dans ma bouche.

Les larmes revinrent, plus amères encore, mais je les laissais couler. Celui qui avait été mon ennemi depuis toutes ces années, que j'avais détesté au plus profond de moi, m'avait possédé. Je le hais pour ça mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous fassions qu'un, pour toujours. Je le voulais contre moi, près de moi, revoir ce sourire si tendre, le prendre dans les bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille tout et n'importe quoi.

Ainsi c'était se qui se cachait au fond de mon cœur... mais je doutais fortement que ce soit réciproque. Après tout, nous étions ennemis, depuis notre arrivée ici, depuis le début, et rien ne pourrait jamais changer. On ne transforme pas un sentiment en un autre aussi facilement, on ne supprime pas les préjugés qui nous entourent aussi facilement, on ne peut efface le passé aussi facilement.

Je crois que je m'endormis sur cette idée car quand j'ouvris les yeux il faisait déjà presque nuit. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je l'aperçu dans le parc entouré des ses amis, souriant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve bien sur, tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un absurde et stupide rêve. Comment croire réellement que les deux ennemis éternels puissent se toucher pour autre chose que des coups. Pourtant...je pouvais encore sentir ces mains sur moi, son souffle contre le mien.

Ses amis partirent, le laissant seul dans le couché de soleil. Aucun tableau, si magnifique soit-il, ne pouvait remplacer cette scène. Lui dans la lumière tombante, chaque rayon sublimant la beauté qui se dégageait de lui. Le soleil s'accrochait même sur quelques parcelles de sa peau, comme scintillant sur de l'eau... Il pleurait, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus envie de courir auprès de lui et de sécher ses larmes, de le consoler. Mais je restais là, derrière ma fenêtre, caressant du doigt son corps si lointain.

_**« je t'aime »**_


End file.
